


Playful Hearts

by CamoAndTea3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamoAndTea3/pseuds/CamoAndTea3
Summary: Daichi and Hajime go on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I don't know what this is. It says they go on a date but that's shortest part. I just wanted these two teasing and messing with each other.
> 
> I'm also gonna give myself a gold star for completing this because this took me like 3 months to finish (my OCD ass edited this like 4 times) and I thought about just deleting it. But then I was nah, the world needs more iwadai.

"So where do you wanna go?" 

Daichi glances upward from where he sits atop one of the many benches bolted into the locker room's floor, eyeing the man in front of him with lazy eyes. Hajime leans against the lockers coolly, gazing down at Daichi with a tired but content smile as he hands him a small towel.

Daichi takes the towel with a smile of his own and a quiet thanks, using it to dry off the last remaining beads of water clinging to his face. 

After spending the last hour and a half working out together, drenched from head-to-toe in sweat and exhaustion, Daichi and Hajime had taken the liberty upon themselves to rinse off before heading out. 

Now that they're clean, skin free of perspiration and smelling faintly like body wash, Daichi watches curiously as Hajime gathers up the last of their things. As far as he knew, the next item on their agenda was going home and judging by Hajime's seemingly random question, that's no longer the case.

"Where're we going?" 

Hajime puts what he's doing to a halt and stares at Daichi with an indecipherable expression. Daichi opens his mouth to ask again but is cut short by Hajime slapping his hands against the midst of his thighs and the loud sound that follows, echoing throughout the vacant locker room.

Rattled by the sudden movement and the abrupt silence that washes over the small corner of the locker room they currently occupy, Daichi stills as he meets Hajime's gaze head on. There's a certain hint of mischief that flickers in those green eyes before it dies out as quickly as it came, leaving them cold and pensive.

For a few tense moments, the room remains quiet as neither man speaks, only the distant sound of the outside world buzzing can be heard.

Feeling squirmish and slightly on edge underneath the wrath of such an intense gaze, Daichi can only go so long before he breaks eye contact. He quickly averts his eyes to the ground just below him--briefly taking in all of the little details of the tiles and their gym shoes-- before he returns his gaze.

Hajime's still staring at him with the same unwavering expression as he was before, this time not as close. Unsure of what to do or what to say, Daichi gives his boyfriend a shy smile and a kiss on the forehead.

Only a couple of seconds pass before Hajime's facade of intimidation begins to crack, breaking apart into little bits and pieces destroyed by breathy giggles and cheeky grins. Laughter bubbles out of Daichi's throat when Hajime leans forward and kisses the tip of his nose, melting all of the unease away in favor for the warm feeling that replaces it.

"On our date." 

It takes a moment for the words to make sense but when they do, Daichi visibly relaxes, running their conversation from the night prior at maximum speed as he shakes his head in amusement.

He lets out a breathless laugh, punching the hard surface of Hajime's abs with a gentle fist. "Way to freak me out. I was beginning to think I pissed you off or something."

"Sorry." Hajime says, not sounding the least bit apologetic. His smile turns tender and his voice turns soft when he grabs Daichi's hands and laces their fingers together firmly. "Just felt like teasing you."

"Well, consider it a job well done." Daichi deadpans.

Hajime laughs at the snide comment exuberantly, the sound making all the little butterflies in Daichi's stomach flutter around in joyful circles and waves. It's funny that even after years of dating each other that something as simple as a laugh could make Daichi feel so giddy. So happy.

"So I'll ask again," Hajime says after his laughter dies down, "is there anywhere you wanna go?"

Daichi shakes his head. "Not off the top of my head, no."

"Like, we could just go to the park or on a walk or something. Or we could see that one movie Oikawa's been blabberin' non-stop about." Hajime rambles, swinging their hands back and forth in non-sensical patterns. "Y'know, nothing too crazy."

Daichi hums thoughtfully as he thinks. Neither of them are particularly picky about where they go on dates, granted it's not somewhere overly expensive or gaudy. They've always preferred going on much simpler dates, finding more enjoyment in each other's company than the price tag. That's probably one of the reasons why Daichi adores his relationship with Hajime so much, the fact that the need to go above and beyond to impress is almost entirely non-existent.

"How about we go out for ice cream?" Daichi suggests.

Hajime's smile brightens as he releases their hands. He cups Daichi's face with both hands, sealing their lips in a quick kiss. "Sounds good to me."

_____

"You know Daichi," Hajime says as he takes a spoonful consisting of banana, chocolate syrup and ice cream all into his mouth, "I bet if we each got our own ice cream, I could eat more than you."

Daichi glances down with wary eyes at the half-eaten sundae resting casually between them before returning his gaze to that in front of him. 

After settling on the ice cream parlor a couple blocks down from their apartment for their date, Daichi and Hajime had ordered a banana split, one far too large for either one of them to consume on their own. 

"Oh yeah?" Daichi says, having already walked down this road with his boyfriend enough to know where this conversation is heading. He leans back against his chair, crossing his arms across his chest in an almost challenging manner. "What makes you say that?"

Hajime shrugs and eats another spoonful of ice cream, this time with a piece of strawberry and a chunk of pineapple. "No reason. Just know that I'd win."

Daichi hums. "That's pretty big talk for someone who lost the last time we wrestled."

Hajime purses his lips into a pout and kicks Daichi's shin with a light tap. "That's because you cheated and you know it." he grumbles.

It's true. Daichi did cheat and is well aware of it, but to be completely fair it's not like Hajime exactly plays the model citizen every time he and Daichi get into one of their competitive frenzies. It's only right that Daichi can pull one over his boyfriend whenever he sees fit.

Besides, it's not his fault Hajime's so damn ticklish.

"That sounds like something a sore loser would say." Daichi knocks off the strawberry Hajime was about to eat off of his spoon, swiping it and eating it with a triumphant smirk.

Hajime kicks him again, this time with a small grin. "And that sounds like something a cheater would say."

"Maybe if I was a cheater but I'm not."

Hajime scoffs. "I beg to differ." 

Daichi smiles to himself. Hajime's pouting again and no matter how much he denies it, Daichi thinks it's really fucking cute. 

"Okay, let's make your little declare of war real then." Daichi says, holding his hand out for Hajime to shake. "The next time we come here, we'll each get our own sundae and see who can eat the most. Loser pays. Deal?"

Grabbing Daichi's rough hand with his own calloused one, Hajime clasps tight and shakes. "Deal."

_____

The walk back home is, for the most part, quiet, save for the occasional bump of the shoulders and the lighthearted laughter that follows. 

Once inside the apartment building, Hajime gives Daichi one last shove before sprinting up the staircase towards their designated floor. If his legs weren't still screaming about their blatant soreness, Daichi would've embraced the competitive aspect of his nature again and chase his boyfriend down like a child playing tag.

With the shake of the head and a smile that's always reserved for Hajime, Daichi hums softly to himself, taking his time as he makes his way up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Daichi asks when he finally catches up to Hajime. "Can't get inside?"

"Door's locked." Hajime says sheepishly, throwing his thumb behind him as to emphasize his point. 

"What a shame. And you were winning too." Daichi teases, slowing his pace down the length of the hallway as he reaches for his backpack. "Here, I got the keys. Just give me a second."

Maybe if he could see the way Hajime tosses his backpack suspiciously to the side or the way he crouches his body into a sprinting position a couple yards back, Daichi would have enough time to react before Hajime charges straight at him. 

Surprised by the sudden hands snatching him around the waist, Daichi lets out a high-pitched yelp as he's thrown over Hajime's shoulder like a sack of flour. When the initial excitement wears off, Daichi thumps Hajime with the back of his fingers, unable to contain his laughter. 

"Really?"

"Really." Hajime responds, walking back towards the door with an air of smugness. Once there, Hajime gives a couple of light pats to Daichi's ass. "You still got the keys?"

Daichi rolls his eyes but gives Hajime the keys that somehow manage to stay locked underneath his grasp during the whole time he was a human ragdoll. "Here. Now can you please hurry up?"

As soon as the words leave his mouth, the unmistakable sound of metal striking the ground reaches Daichi's ears, putting all of his patience to the test.

"Oops."

"You are." Daichi starts, but then stops to collect his thoughts because if he doesn't he might seriously consider ripping Hajime a new one. Inhaling one deep breath slowly, Daichi laughs at the absurdity of the situation, drawling the last two words into sharp syllables with what can only be described as fond exasperation. "A child."

Hajime guffaws at the insult, nearly falling over when he squats down to retrieve the fallen keys. "That's rich coming from the guy who insisted he didn't cheat when he knows for a fact that he did."

"I told you already, I didn't cheat."

"Of course you didn't." Hajime says as he walks inside. Without warning, Hajime wraps both arms around his boyfriend's waist, securing him into a tight hold before swiftly flipping and tossing him onto the couch.

Before he can get any smart remarks out about his less-than-graceful descent, Hajime plops his entire body directly on top of Daichi. With a defeated sigh, Daichi threads his fingers gingerly through the soft spikes of Hajime's hair, huffing. 

"You're really heavy, y'know?"

"And you're not?" Hajime mumbles from where his face lies hidden between Daichi's neck and shoulder. "Pretty sure you're heavier than me anyway."

With fatigue slowly threatening him into sleep, Daichi simply hums in acknowledgement, too tired and too lazy to fight back, and shuts his eyes. Noticing his boyfriend's tired state and feeling his own wave of exhaustion wash over him, Hajime repositions himself so that only half of his body is laying on top of Daichi and he too closes his eyes.

They remain like that for awhile, lying against each other in a comfortable silence as the possibility of slumber draws closer and closer. They probably would have fallen asleep, had a sudden realization not hit Daichi.

"Hajime." he murmurs against the top of Hajime's head.

"Mhm?"

"Our backpacks are still in the hallway."

A full second passes by before Hajime jerks sluggishly off of Daichi, mumbling curses underneath his breath as he stumbles out the front door and into the hallway. Daichi giggles breathlessly at the at the scene, his laughter increasing tenfold when Hajime returns moments later, his face redder than Daichi's ever had the luxury to see.

"Shut up! I forgot!" Hajime yells defensively, more out of embarrassment than anything malicious. He walks over to the couch with a huff and plops himself onto Daichi's lap, tangling their fingers together in a tight hold.

"You're cute." Daichi mumbles with a drowsy smile, kissing the rough skin of Hajime's knuckles tenderly.

"And you must really be tired if you're talking nonsense like that." Hajime says, taking note of his boyfriend's sleepy tone and inability to keep his eyes open any longer than a couple of seconds. He plants a quick onto Daichi's lips, nudging lightly with his knee to move. "Scoot over please?"

Daichi moves so that Hajime can sneak in between him and the back end of the couch. Once in position, Hajime pulls Daichi in close against his chest, wrapping two strong arms around his torso. 

"This alright?" Hajime asks, kissing the top of Daichi's head when he feels him nod. "Good."

"Hajime?"

"Yeah?"

"If we really do go through with the whole sundae thing," Daichi mumbles into Hajime's chest with a yawn, "just be prepared 'cause I'm gonna kick your ass and win."

Hajime just laughs and kisses the top of Daichi's head once again. 

"We'll see about that."

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny shipping characters who've never interaction because, for all we know, they could be like mortal enemies or something.
> 
> I kinda ran the river dry editing wise with this but I'm content. There's probably some funny sounding places and stuff so I apologize for that. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
